Hidden Shadows
by UnperfectedAndUnfinnished
Summary: Draco Malfoy and his mother arn't very close. But they become closer... And its Lucius that their afraid of... Please R&R! (Chapter 2 is finally up!)
1. To Early To Say Goodbye

Hidden Shadows  
  
I woke up this morning, to the sound of my mother (Nercissa) screaming. "Oh, now what's wrong?" I thought. And slowly found my way to the kitchen where I had herd her screams.   
  
I saw her lying on the floor. "I wonder what happened" I whispered to myself. Blood was all over her and the floor. Maybe it was father, maybe he did this to her... No! It couldn't have been, he would have left the marks from the teeth of the snake head on his cane.  
  
I whispered in her ear that she will be alright, and I will take her to her room, she then can get some rest, and when wakes up, can bathe. I was so sure she couldn't hear me though, since she looked like she was passed out. When she does wake up though, I'll make sure I find out who did this to her. She and I are not that close, but she is my family, and I have to live with what is true.   
  
A few hours later, I hear my name being called. It was my mother, she was not screaming my name, but calling me softly to go see her. "Yes, mother?" I said as I entered the dark room.  
  
"Could you please bring me a cup of tea?"  
  
I nodded, but I really wondered what happened to her, or why she didn't say anything to me about what happened to her a few hours ago.   
  
I brought back her tea, and watched her drink the first sip. She drank more of it, but slowly. "Mother, what happened to you?"  
  
"I was....Attacked..." She whispered.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"I don't really know... They were like shadows. It wasn't the first time I had seen them Draco, but before, I just thought they were guards that you're father had sent to make sure we did not leave the house. But they never attacked me before, maybe I did something wrong, or maybe Lucius wanted me dead."  
  
I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I left the room. I admit, I was scared. Scared that they were not sent by my father, and sent to kill us all. But...But what if it was sent by my father... Does he really want mother dead? Or both of us?   
  
I wanted to run away, but there was no way of leaving this house, not with its guarded walls. The only time I would be able to leave is if I go back to Hogwarts... I can't wait 'tell I go back, I hate being here, I hate it! I hate watching my mother and I suffer... 


	2. Say Good Bye Now! Quickly!

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I left the room. I admit, I was scared. Scared that they were not sent by my father, and sent to kill us all. But...But what if it was sent by my father... Does he really want mother dead? Or both of us?  
  
I wanted to run away, but there was no way of leaving this house, not with its guarded walls. The only time I would be able to leave is if I go back to Hogwarts... I can't wait 'tell I go back, I hate being here, I hate it! I hate watching my mother and I suffer...  
  
It was finally night, and mother said I should get some sleep, so I went to my bed, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
Chapter Two: Say good bye now! Quickly!

The next morning, I woke to the sounds of birds chirping, and the leaves brushing against the howling wind. I thought I was dreaming, because there are never any birds around here... Father forbids it... Then, I got out of my bed to look out the window, and it was a beautiful sunny day! I couldn't believe it, so I hit my head on the wall about five times, just to make sure I was awake... And I found out I was...  
  
"What's all that noise Draco?" Said my mother.  
  
"Nothing mum!!" I said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup!!"  
  
"Come down here Draco, I Wish to speak to you..."  
  
Now what I thought... She just might ruin this perfect day... But.. But.. _"What if she's hurt again!?"_ I thought. This time it could be even more serious! So I rushed down the stairs to see what was wrong.  
  
"Mum, are you alright?!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes. What ever made you think I wasn't?" She said calmly.  
  
"Oh, nothing! So, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Have you looked outside Draco? Isn't it just beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, I did look outside... I thought I was dreaming!"  
  
"Draco... Its not a dream, and I think you should escape before your father comes back home."  
  
"But... What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine..."  
  
A few minutes later I saw that all my bags to Hagwarts were packed. So I picked them up, and told her goodbye and that I'll write to her everyday.  
  
I ran down the halls, in my Slytherin Uniform. The halls were dark as usual, with only a little light which came from the few torches.  
  
"Oh Draco..." My mother smiled while saying.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You look so handsome my little boy... Promise you will take great care. And if you do meet someone special, please, not a mud-blood. Your father will kill you..."  
  
"I will take care... And I would never fall for a mud-blood!"  
  
"Goodbye Draco..."  
  
My mother started to cry... I could tell she was hiding it from the way she tried not to look at me. I grabbed her by the shoulder, and told her I'd miss her. She then hugged me, and I said Goodbye...  
  
End Pov  
  
Draco snuck out of the house. He managed to cast a spell on the guards standing in the doorway to make sure that he wouldn't leave. The spell was "Forgets what cha doing!" and then somehow, they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Later on, Draco was on the train to Hagwarts. All the places in the train were full, except the one where Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermonie were sitting. Draco, looking awfully pissed off, sat next to Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermonie shouted.  
  
"You think I like sitting here with you Mud-Bloods?! Everywhere else is taken." He replyed.

**Draco-loves-me-69:** Hope you liked it.. oh and, a special thanks to Doris (Cherry Dragon) for helping me upload the rest I wrote, cause I don't know how. lol. Thanks a lot Cherry :)


End file.
